


Of hangovers and surprises

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris helps friends in need, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Angst, Russian Pet Names, Shower Sex, Yuri could make an old sailor blush, Yuuri is a little ball of anxiety and low self esteem, Yuuri is also very confused, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: What if Yuuri had taken Viktor back to his hotel room after the infamous banquet and woken from the same bed next morning, with a massive headache and still no memories of the night before?





	Of hangovers and surprises

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread, so I apologize for mistakes in grammar or spelling. Feel free to point them out. It will be highly appreciated.
> 
> I'm currently dwelling in the deepest pit of figure skating anime hell and I can't seem to get out. Please send help. This is my first YOI fic and I have no idea, how it ended being this long. Also smut is not my forte, but I somehow regularly end up writing it anyway and making myself blush. I can relate to Yuuri's issues 100% and might have mirrored some of my own on the poor guy.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Any feedback makes me the happiest person on planet :)

Yuuri was slowly pulled awake from his slumber by a series of uncomfortable sensations. He was too hot, his head hurt and there was a strange weight around his waist. He blinked a few times in the dim hotel room and tried to grab his glasses from the nightstand, but the weight on his waist kept him in place. Suddenly he was fully awake and realized with horror that there was someone else in his bed, neatly spooned against him, one hand over his waist and other under his neck. No wonder he was so hot. Yuuri tried not to panic. What the hell had happened last night? He remembered Celestino forcing him to go to the banquet and drinking champagne to ease his anxiety and then nothing. Dear lord. How much had he drunk? His head felt like his brains were hammering his skull to get out. He tried to get a better look at the hotel room. It was a bit out of focus without his glasses, but he recognized his suitcase on the corner. So this was his room. Which meant he had brought someone with him last night, probably from the banquet. And that someone was now sleeping in his bed, spooned against him...and oh my god, were they naked?! Yuuri calmed down a little when he realised that he at least was still wearing his boxers, although his boxers only. This whole situation was surreal. He was like the shyest person on the planet, who couldn’t flirt even if his life depended on it. How on earth had he managed to end up half naked in bed with someone? 

And who was that someone? Yuuri prayed it wasn’t anyone he knew. He looked at the hand resting on his pillow. Pale skin and manicured nails on long fingers, but definitely a man’s hand. Of course it had to be a man. Yuuri had many times tried to convince himself that there was nothing wrong in liking guys also, but he couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed because of it anyway. He took a deep breath and then very carefully turned to look over his shoulder and immediately froze in place. His heart skipped several beats and he pressed his eyes tightly shut, willing the hallucination to go away, but when he opened them again there was still Viktor Nikiforov sleeping next to him. Viktor. Fucking. Nikiforov. His silvery blonde hair fanned on the pillow, looking like an angel. Yuuri thought he must be still asleep. Or died and gone to heaven. Or something like that, because there was absolutely no chance that this was real. Very slowly he lowered his head back to the pillow. Viktor made a little content sounding noise and buried his nose in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri held his breath, but his idol seemed to be still sound asleep. He felt panic rising it’s ugly head again. This just couldn’t be happening to him. Viktor Nikiforov of all the people. WHAT had happened in the banquet? Was this some bad practical joke? Maybe he had a secret twin that was actually charming and interesting and Viktor had mixed them up? Yuuri felt himself beginning to hyperventilate and quickly concentrated on taking deep breaths. He couldn’t have a panic attack right now.

When he could breath normally again he started to consider his options in the situation. His first instinct was to escape. (It was always his first instinct when he was exposed to beautiful or interesting people and it was one of the main reasons he didn’t have many friends and was still a virgin at the age of 23.) The problem was that they were in his room with all his belongings in there so he couldn’t just grab his clothes and tiptoe out. In fact, he doubted if he could even get out of bed without waking Viktor, with the other man holding him so tight. He decided to try anyway. He couldn’t think of any way out of this situation that wasn’t terribly embarrassing but the thought of Viktor waking up still embracing him was just too much. He could feel cold sweat on his forehead when he extremely carefully lifted Viktors arm from his waist and painstakingly slowly maneuvered himself out of the bed. Viktor mumbled something and hugged the pillow instead, but remained asleep. 

Yuuri’s shoulders slumped in relief. That feeling was quickly cut short when he finally got his glasses on and took a better look at his lifelong idol, only to notice two large, reddish-purple bruises, very clearly visible on the pale skin of the sleeping man’s neck. Dear god! They couldn’t be his doing, right?! But the lovebites looked fresh and there was really quite little other options. What else had he done with Viktor?! He had his underwear on, but it didn’t prove anything, right? And unfortunately there were tons of indecent things you could do with your pants on. Yuuri contemplated if it was possible to make the earth swallow him by sheer willpower, but since they were on the 11th floor it seemed unlikely. Well, at this rate his headache might kill him soon anyway. Despite that thought sounding kind of appealing, he still took the painkillers left on the nightstand with a glass of water. At least his drunk self from yesterday had managed to do something smart. 

After some time of just standing there and staring at Viktor (Who looked breathtakingly beautiful) Yuuri decided to take a shower. He was feeling sticky and it might clear his head a bit. Also if he was unbelievably lucky, Viktor might wake up while he was still in the shower, realize his mistake and just leave quietly. Yuuri turned to go to the bathroom, didn’t notice his pants crumpled up on the floor, tripped on them and unceremoniously fell on his face with a loud thump.  
\- Yuuri? Came a sleepy voice from the bed.  
Oh god, no! Yuuri internally screamed.  
\- What are you doing on the floor?  
\- I...fell.  
\- Oh. Are you alright?  
Yuuri slowly rose into a sitting position. His chin hurt like a bitch but he’ll live.  
\- I’m...fine.  
\- Good. Viktor said with a gorgeous, sleepy smile and turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.  
\- It’s six in the morning. Why are you even up? Come back to bed. He yawned, holding up the covers.  
Yuuri’s mouth felt suddenly very dry.  
\- Um...My headache woke me and...I just...Um...Why are you here?  
He immediately mentally kicked himself. Well, that was really smooth! Well done. Viktor looked at him, slightly confused.  
\- You brought me here. Don’t you remember?  
Yuuri bit his lip and then decided that things couldn’t get any worse by telling the truth.  
\- Ah...Actually...to be perfectly honest...I don’t remember a thing after coming to the banquet and drinking some champagne...which I clearly did a way too much. I’m terribly sorry!  
Viktor’s beautiful, blue eyes went wide for a moment and then he chuckled.  
\- So you go and spectacularly seduce your childhood idol and celebrity crush and then forget all about it? I’m wounded!  
Yuuri’s face felt so hot, he thought he must be blushing all the existing shades of red. Spectacularly seduced?! Him?! What the actual fuck?! And more importantly, why did his idol know about his decade long desperate crush on him? (Well, Phichit had once said that it was one of the things that was visible from the moon, but still…)  
\- I...um...I’m really sorry, but I must ask...Did we...ah...you know…  
\- Have sex? Viktor finished Yuuri’s question with a blinding smile.  
Yuuri managed to nod.  
\- No. You were quite eager to and I wouldn’t have minded, but I thought you were too drunk to really give your consent, so we just kissed.  
Yuuri was in the middle of sighing in relief when Viktor’s smile turned sly and he continued  
\- Would you like to do it now? Or are you too hung over?  
Yuuri was sure he had just invented some previously unknown shades of red to blush. When had his life came to a point where Viktor Nikiforov was casually asking if Yuuri would like to have sex with him?!  
\- Aeh...I...I was just going to take a shower!  
Viktor’s face lit up.  
\- Oh! That’s a wonderful idea. I’m a bit sweaty too from all our dancing last night.  
Dancing? They had danced? 

Yuuri soon forget all about dancing, when Viktor gracefully rose up, stepped out of his (very small) underwear and walked past Yuuri to the bathroom, gloriously naked. He turned at the door to look at Yuuri, who was still sitting on the floor.  
\- Are you coming? He asked with a wink.  
Yuuri’s brains just flatlined. Somehow he was still able to function despite that, because he heard his own voice say “yes” and found himself following Viktor. He was sure he hadn’t ever been as self-conscious as he was when he took off his boxers in the bathroom and that was saying something because he was pretty damn good at being self-conscious. Viktor was already in the shower, his back towards Yuuri, who was trying very hard not to stare at his perfectly sculpted butt. Or perfectly sculpted anything. Like how was Viktor even real? Yuuri’s musings were abrupted when said unreal being grabbed his wrist and pulled him under the warm shower.  
\- Here, let me wash your hair.  
\- Eh? Was all Yuuri managed to say before Viktor was already lathering shampoo in his hair. Russian’s long fingers kneading his aching head felt heavenly and Yuuri noticed his moan only when it was already out of his mouth. He was mortified, but Viktor just chuckled softly.  
\- That good? Hm?  
Yuuri didn’t answer and concentrated on keeping his mouth shut for the rest of Viktor’s ministrations. When Viktor was ready with rinsing off the conditioner, he handed the shampoo to Yuuri and sat cross-legged at his feet.  
\- Will you do mine?  
\- A...Alright.  
Yuuri was hoping that Viktor wouldn’t notice how much his hands were shaking while he was shampooing the silvery locks. Viktor’s hair felt fine and soft on his fingers and he was leaning his back against Yuuri’s legs, clearly enjoying himself.  
\- Mmm, that feels so good kotyonok. Viktor purred when Yuuri was massaging his scalp with the conditioner. The Japanese man had no idea what he’d just been called, but it sounded really nice...and Viktor’s accent was downright sexy. And that was really something he shouldn’t be thinking about while naked and in direct contact with the man. He could feel himself becoming aroused and tried furiously to think about anything else but how hot Viktor was which of course resulted in him thinking about nothing but that. He planned to just bolt out of the shower when he was done with Viktor’s hair and cover himself with a towel, before the other man could notice anything. Viktor, however, didn’t stand up from the floor, when he was ready, like Yuuri had expected him to do, but turned his face directly at Yuuri’s groin and nuzzled his cheek to his more than a half-hard cock.  
\- Oh my. Is this for me?  
Yuuri forget every word in every language he’d ever spoken. Viktor proceeded to kiss the insides of his thighs and gave him a sultry look through his long, blonde lashes.  
\- Can I have a taste?  
Still speechless, Yuuri was, with great effort, able to nod his head. The moan he let out when Viktor took him in his mouth wasn’t even recognizable as his own.

Viktor’s mouth was hot and wet and wonderful and Yuuri hadn’t thought that anything could feel so good. Viktor could do things with his tongue that in Yuuri’s opinion shouldn’t be humanly possible. (Alright, he didn’t have much to compare to, but still.) He was having serious trouble standing up and was leaning on the tiled wall for support with his other hand, while the other was tangled in Viktor’s wet hair. It didn’t take long for the familiar warmness starting to tighten low in his belly.  
\- Viktor, stop! I’m...ah! I’m gonna…  
Viktor didn’t stop. On the contrary, he took Yuuri in even deeper and sucked hard. Yuuri almost screamed with his release, the edges of his vision going white. Then his legs finally gave out and he slumped down into Viktor’s waiting arms.  
\- Are you crying? Viktor asked, startled.  
\- No. Yuuri answered with a very unconvincing sob.  
\- Yuuri, kotyonok, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Was it bad?  
Yuuri finally found his ability to speak again.  
\- No! No...it was good. I’m...crying...because it felt...so good.  
Viktor sighed in relief.  
\- Then I’m glad, but aren’t you overreacting a little, maybe? It was just a normal blowjob.  
Yuuri wiped his eyes, still trying to catch his breath.  
\- Well, it was my first, so…  
Viktor looked scandalized.  
\- Your first?!  
\- Yes.  
\- You mean, you haven’t…  
\- No, I haven’t.  
\- Oh, dear! And I was so straightforward! I’m sorry! It didn’t even cross my mind that…  
Yuuri laughed sounding a little sad.  
\- No need to apologize. Nobody expects 23-year old to be a virgin anymore. It’s quite pathetic really...  
\- No! I didn’t mean it like that! Viktor said, sounding almost angry.  
\- I meant that you are just...delicious! And so cute and adorable! I can’t believe that you are not only single but a virgin too! Are all the other people in Japan blind?!  
Yuuri felt himself blushing again. He had a hard time believing Viktor really meant any of what he’d said, but he was here with him...and he’d just gone down on him minutes ago...so he must like him at least a little?  
\- I’m nothing special, really. He whispered.  
\- Well, I beg to differ, but let’s get you out of here now and dried up. Viktor said turning off the shower. 

Soon they were both wrapped up in fluffy bathrobes and Viktor was drying Yuuri’s hair with a towel.  
\- How’s your headache?  
Now that Yuuri thought about it, his head didn’t hurt anymore. It was probably the combination of endorphins and the painkillers kicking in.  
\- I think you cured it. He said with a shy smile.  
Viktor laughed. Yuuri thought that even his laughter sounded good.  
\- Did you take the pills I left on the nightstand?  
\- Yes, I did. You left them there?  
\- Yeah. I thought you might need then in the morning.  
\- Well, you thought right. Thank you. Yuuri said, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
\- Oh, don’t mention it. Say, there’s still at least an hour before the breakfast starts, shall we take a nap before it?  
\- Nap sounds good.

It did sound good, but besides getting over his initial panic about being in the same bed with Viktor, Yuuri was still way too nervous to actually sleep with the other man holding him close. He still couldn’t believe all this was really happening. What could Viktor be seeing in him? The Russian wasn’t figure skating’s most eligible bachelor for nothing. He was extremely talented, famous, rich and ridiculously good-looking. He could have practically anyone he’d like. Yuuri remembered well all the gossipy headlines about him dating some model or actress or hockey player. Why would he choose mediocre-looking, socially abominable Yuuri, who had just totally botched his Grand Prix performance? Yuuri, who was uninteresting, uncharismatic and even unattractive with his nerdy glasses and ugly stretch marks all over his thighs and stomach. Thank god, he was at least in competition shape at the moment. What on earth had he done in the banquet to get Viktor’s attention? He could ask Viktor, of course, but in the end he was more afraid of the answer than curious about it. Viktor had said that they had danced. Dancing was one of the few things Yuuri was decent at. Maybe Viktor really liked to dance? He didn’t remember him mentioning it in any of his interviews though.

Viktor, seemingly oblivious to his companion’s inner turmoil, nuzzled his nose against the back of Yuuri’s neck and pulled him even closer to himself, evidently happy to be cuddling with the other. Suddenly Yuuri realized that it couldn’t really be the case. Viktor hadn’t brought up sex after Yuuri’s inexperience in the matter had been revealed, but surely he had been expecting to get something more than hugging out of spending his night with the Japanese skater. Had he lost his interest after hearing Yuuri wouldn’t even know what to do with him? Or maybe he was just a gentleman besides all of his playboy reputation and was waiting for Yuuri to make the first move now? ...Should he? The mere thought made him extremely uneasy, but there was also the memory of Viktor’s pretty, heart-shaped mouth around him, which in turn made him extremely hot. 

Oh, to hell with it, Yuuri finally decided. This was very probably his one and only chance to get intimate with his decade-long crush and there really wasn’t anybody he’ll rather lose his, already embarrassingly long-lived, virginity to. He couldn’t stand beside Viktor on the podium, but he could still make some of his dirtier teenage fantasies come true and he’ll be damned if he’ll let his self-sabotaging brains ruin that for him too.  
\- Viktor?  
\- Mmh?  
Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to will his voice steady.  
\- Would...would you really like to have sex with me?  
\- Wha...Yes, of course! I fell for you the moment I saw you dancing at the banquet yesterday.  
Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. He was quite sure Viktor didn’t really mean the sweet things he said but he could pretend that he did for a moment. He turned around so that they were face to face. He was sure he was blushing like a madman again and couldn’t even look Viktor in the eye.  
\- Let’s...do it then.  
\- Oh, kotyonok...Viktor cooed, caressing Yuuri’s burning cheek.  
\- Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.  
Yuuri gathered his courage and lifted his eyes. Viktor’s smile was so gentle, it almost took his breath away.  
\- I’m sure. I want you...Please have me?  
The last phrase was a little more than a whisper. Viktor’s smile turned radiant.  
\- With pleasure, solnyshko. He purred and kissed Yuuri.  
Yuuri had kissed a couple of people before, but kissing Viktor felt otherworldly. He had such soft lips and Yuuri was 100% sure he could tie cherry stems with his tongue. When Viktor bend down to kiss Yuuri just below his jaw, he remembered the bruises he had left last night.  
\- I’m...mmh...I’m sorry about your neck…  
\- I don’t mind the slightest. Viktor answered, moving lower.  
\- I’m yours, so you can mark me as you like.  
For once Yuuri silenced the nagging voice in his head, telling him how it couldn’t be true and just enjoyed the warm feeling Viktor’s words caused to spread inside his chest. 

Their kisses soon became hungrier an sloppier and Yuuri gasped when Viktor reached between the lapels of his bathrobe and cupped his hardened cock. After a few strokes he took Yuuri’s hand in his and gently guided it between his own legs.  
\- Here, touch me too.  
Yuuri felt his anxiety surfacing again. He had never touched anyone but himself like this. What was he supposed to do? He carefully curled his fingers around Viktor’s erection. It felt hot and firm in his hand and he gave it a tentative stroke. The low little moan Viktor made against his mouth gave him some confidence and he continued his stroking, trying to mimic how he liked to touch himself.  
\- Mmnh...just like that, kotyonok... Keep going… Viktor encouraged, his breath heavy, before taking Yuuri’s earlobe between his teeth and lightly biting down. Yuuri gasped and smiled against Viktor’s shoulder. Maybe these things weren’t so hard after all.

\- So, how would you like to do this? Viktor asked after a while, slightly out of breath and pupils blown wide. Yuuri, in no better state himself, gave him a quizzical look.  
\- Um...what do you mean.  
\- Do you prefer top or bottom?  
Yuuri’s eyes widened. Of course. He hadn’t even thought about that. But how was he supposed to know what he prefered when he hadn’t ever done this before? Yuuri was just about to say that he didn’t know for sure, when a certain memory popped up in his head. Him in his late teens, curled up on his bed getting himself off, his own fingers deep inside himself, imagining Viktor. Suddenly embarrassed again, Yuuri turned his eyes away.  
\- B...Bottom...If that’s okay with you…?  
\- I’m okay with anything you want, solnyshko. Viktor answered, giving Yuuri a perfectly heart-shaped smile and turning to take something from under the nightstand. Yuuri’s eyebrows rose when he saw the items. He was absolutely positive he hadn’t brought lube or condoms with him, so where the hell had they come from? Was Viktor, on top of everything else, somehow magical and could conjure things up from thin air? Yuuri soon got something else to think about when Viktor was eagerly kissing him again. His breath hitched when he felt the slick fingers touching his entrance. Viktor swallowed Yuuri’s helpless moan, when he slid the first one in. 

\- Do you think you are ready for me now? Viktor whispered, kissing Yuuri just below his ear.  
\- How...ah...How should I know? You are...mnh...the one who’s done this before.  
Viktor chuckled and gave Yuuri a sly smirk.  
\- Well, if you can take three fingers, you can usually take a dick. And I’m not abnormally large either.  
Yuuri could feel his, at this point permanent, blush deepen. He was glad that at least another one of them was confident and knew what he was doing, but he still found himself hoping that Viktor would be a bit less straightforward with these things. Viktor pulled his fingers out and Yuuri was instantly missing the feeling of fullness. He watched with a mix of excitement and nervousness as Viktor rolled a condom on and coated himself with a generous amount of lube. Then he gave yuuri a light push to his hip.  
\- Turn around kotyonok.  
Yuuri looked at him, surprised.  
\- Eh...Can’t we do it like this?  
Viktor raised a perfect eyebrow.  
\- We can, but are you sure? It’s easier for you from behind.  
Yuuri looked away for a second and then back at Viktor.  
\- Please? I want to...see your face.  
The look on said face was absolutely endeared.  
\- Oh, solnyshko. You are gonna be the death of me.

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s legs on his shoulders and kissed him behind his knee.  
\- Say right away, if it hurts or if you want to stop, okay?  
Yuuri nodded, biting his lip. He almost forget to breath, when Viktor slowly pushed himself in. There was a small burning sensation but not any actual pain. Once fully inside, Viktor stayed still, giving Yuuri time to adjust to him. Then he Lightly caressed Yuuri’s face.  
\- Are you alright? Can i move?  
\- Yes... please…  
Very soon the only thing that existed for Yuuri was the wonderful feeling of Viktor moving inside him. He was trying to keep his eyes open because he couldn’t get enough of the stunning sight above. Viktor had his silvery hair disheveled and his beautiful face flushed, looking absolutely raptured and Yuuri could only think how he was, by some miracle, the reason for that. Then his whimpers turned into moans when Viktor adjusted his angle and found his prostate and what little was left of coherent thoughts evaporated from his mind.  
\- Viktor! Ah! So...good!  
Yuuri had great difficulties in forming comprehensible words. He could feel the beginning of his orgasm coiling in his groin.  
\- G...gonna come! Touch...me p...please!  
Viktor took Yuuri’s leaking cock in his hand and started to stroke it in time of his quickening thrusts.  
\- Come for me kotyonok...He panted  
\- God...you feel...amazing!  
Viktor thrust in particularly hard and this time Yuuri was authentically screaming when he came undone under him. Viktor was babbling something in rapid Russian, his thrusts getting erratic and then he too was coming with a long, guttural moan. 

When Yuuri slowly came back to reality, Viktor was just laying on him, spent and seemingly unable to move a muscle. Both men were desperately trying to catch their breath.  
\- Hah...Viktor...you are heavy…  
Victor groaned and rolled off Yuuri.  
\- And you...are amazing...Did I say it...already?  
Yuuri smiled through the haze of endorphins clouding his brains.  
\- I think...you did.  
\- Good.  
Viktor reached for the garbage bin beside the bed to dispose of the condom and flopped back beside Yuuri.  
\- Oh, solnyshko, I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a while.  
\- You keep calling me that. What does it mean? Yuuri finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
\- Oh, It means “my sun”. It’s quite a common endearment in Russia. I think it fits, because you are so warm and bright.  
At the moment Yuuri’s whole body indeed felt warm and glowing.  
\- What about the other one?  
\- Kotyonok? It means “little kitten”, although you are even cuter.  
Yuuri chuckled and searched Viktor’s hand in his. Then they just lied there side by side, basking in the afterglow and eventually dosing off.

Yuuri woke up to someone caressing his cheek and kissing him on the forehead.  
\- Wake up, sleeping beauty. We can still make it to the breakfast, if we hurry.  
He opened his eyes to Viktor’s smiling face, centimeters from his own. It was more than a bit overwhelming.  
\- Go take a quick shower, I already did. We have about half an hour until the breakfast is over.  
When Yuuri was out of the shower and hastily dressing up he remembered again the mystically appeared items from before.  
\- Um...Viktor, where did those...condoms and lube came from? I surely didn’t pack them.  
\- Hm, I believe you asked Chris to lend them to you before we left the banquet last night.  
Yuuri was staring at Viktor in utter horror.  
\- Please tell me that you are joking…  
\- Oh, Yuuri, don’t look like that! It’s Chris for heaven’s sake!  
Yuuri buried his face in his hands.  
\- He’s never gonna let me hear the end of this…  
Viktor gave him a comforting pat on the head.  
\- Cheer up! It’s not so serious. Let’s go eat...Oh, and I was thinking when you were sleeping, do you think I should still skate till the end of this season and then start coaching you when the next one starts?  
\- Yuuri was staring at Viktor again. This time in utter confusion.  
\- ...What are you talking about?  
\- About me coaching you. You asked me to last night and I think it’s a brilliant idea. I was planning to retire soon anyway and...Yuuri? Yuuri, what’s the matter? Hey, hey! Don’t pass out! Yuuri!!!

 

 

 

Bonus

Yuuri and Viktor were in the middle of enjoying their breakfast, Yuuri still trying to put together the stellar mess that was his life now, when Yuri Plisetsky walked straight to their table, the storm clouds over his head almost visible.  
\- Yura! Good morning! Viktor greeted with a wide smile.  
\- Shut your mouth you insufferable cocksucker! Yuri spat, glaring daggers to Viktor’s direction. Then he turned to Yuuri who was mentally wincing and wondering what he had done this time to provoke the teenager’s wrath.  
\- You! You name-thieving loser! Are you in room number 113?!  
\- Yes. What about it? Yuuri asked, puzzled.  
Yuri violently facepalmed.  
\- I knew it! Well, I’m in 114 and you better really retire for good ‘cause you are a sad excuse for a skater and I don’t wanna be in a room next to you ever again!  
Yuuri was still very confused when the blond teen turned to Viktor again.  
\- And you, you ancient piece of shit! Will you fucking shut up when you fuck! I really, really didn’t want to know exactly how hot and tight that losers ass is! I’m a minor for fuck’s sake!  
Yuri stormed away mumbling something about why wasn’t anybody thinking about the fucking children, leaving Viktor speechless and Yuuri calculating the pros and cons of crawling under the table and never coming out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from Finland and I don't speak Russian so I asked about the Russian endearments Viktor uses from a friend of a friend, who speaks both Finnish and Russian. She gave me the Finnish transliterations of the Cyrillic words and I'm using them here. I don't know if they differ from the English ones.


End file.
